


All He Wanted

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a little something for Juniperphoenix's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All He Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts).



> Written as a little something for Juniperphoenix's Fandom Stocking 2013.

The Midwinter Party was still in full swing by the time John finished his shift, showered and changed, and made his way to the mess.

He smiled as he saw his team gathered around one of the tables at the edge of the room. The centre had been cleared for dancing and many couples had already taken to the floor. The buffet had been set up along the back wall and the doors to the balcony stood open so people could slip out for fresh air and still feel part of the celebrations.

The tree they'd found on the mainland a few days ago sat in one corner, sparkling with the lights and decorations which had been shipped from earth, the Secret Santa presents piled underneath.

Teyla was the first to spot him and rose, giving him the traditional Athosian greeting before hugging him. Ronon was next, his usual bear hug squeezing the breath out of him, swinging him around before letting go. 

Rodney was last, wrapping John in his arms and kissing him thoroughly, oblivious to the whistles and catcalls from the crowd. John smiled and relaxed into his partner's embrace. He didn't care about the food or the drink, or the presents under the tree. John had everything he wanted in his arms.


End file.
